De Amor y Silencio
by Blankaoru
Summary: Cuando llevó al pelirrojo a vivir con ella, no imaginó que él le enseñaría que no es necesario hablar para expresar lo màs importante


Bueno, ya saben, Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro sensei. Los personajes que aquí aparecen son míos, si bien se basan un poco en la historia... como sea, esto lo hago solo para divertirme y divertirles a ustedes un rato.

**De amor y Silencio**

**Acto Único**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi fue durante los funerales de mi madre. Ella se había mudado a este nuevo barrio que le resultaba tan tranquilo mientras yo estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de Diseño de Equipamientos y Estructuras. Había pasado el último año en un país extranjero: Chile. Se dice que su ingeniería antisísmica es la mejor del mundo, por lo que accedí a ir en el intercambio estudiantil para aprender y compartir experiencias de aquel lugar tan distante y que sin embargo se parecía a mi país por su actividad sísmica constante, junto a gente de arquitectura e ingeniería de mi facultad. La ingeniería de mi país, Japón, así como su diseño que da mucho que hablar en el mundo en este último tiempo, también es del mejor. En esos tres meses aprendí mucho, además del idioma español.

Pero cuando regresé a mi casa...

Nunca olvidaré el instante en que dejé caer mi maleta al notar la ambulancia detenida al frente del hogar de mi madre. No me importó dejar mis pertenencias en plena calle. Corrí hasta el vehículo y me instalé junto a ella en la parte de atrás. Los paramédicos no me detuvieron, porque ellos sabían que eran los últimos instantes que estaría junto a ella.

Fueron dos días de infierno en el hospital; me sentía tan culpable... ella me había apoyado cuando manifesté mi interés en viajar y por eso yo había perdido esos tres meses de estar con ella... Dios¿por qué tenía que ser así? Permanecí junto a ella todo el tiempo que pude, pero no pude evitar el desenlace. Su corazón ya no soportaba y finalmente dejó de latir.

Yo me negaba a soltar su mano. Mi madre, antes de morir, me había dicho lo mucho que me quería, que siempre me apoyaría y que estaba muy orgullosa de mí, que fuera fuerte y que no la decepcionara. Yo trataba de no llorar y sonreírle y cuando dio su último suspiro, pude descargar toda mi tristeza.

Luego vinieron los trámites, de los que se hicieron cargo mis tíos... yo estaba sola, no tenía hermanos y mi padre había fallecido algunos años atrás. Entonces yo contaba con casi veinte años.

Después del entierro, me quedé junto a su tumba, prometiendo a mis tíos que me reuniría con ellos en una hora exacta, pero que necesitaba eso. Ellos me comprendieron y me dejaron. Cuando me quedé sola, supe que realmente, no lo estaba.

Había un hombre muy joven vestido completamente de negro. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto y noté que era rojizo. Lo que me impresionó fue el notar el gran ramo de flores blancas que traía consigo. Entonces recordé haberlo visto durante el velatorio sentado muy cercano al ataúd, y a una respetuosa distancia mía durante el sepelio. Se notaba un hombre humilde... su ropa estaba muy bien planchada pero se veía algo vieja. Se acercó a la tumba y comenzó a depositar una a una las flores sobre ella.

Eran muchos tipos diferentes de flores, pero todas ellas eran blancas: rosas, siemprevivas, jazmines, ilusiones, margaritas... yo lo miraba sin decir nada. Él tampoco me decía nada.

Luego juntó sus manos frente a su rostro e inició una oración. No entendí que decía, solo escuchaba sus murmullos. Entonces hizo una reverencia y se incorporó.

Él también lloraba. Se veía muy triste.

Yo lo miré y noté sus ojos de un color muy extraño y bonito: de un tono violeta. Había escuchado que en países europeos la gente tenía ese color de ojos. Sin embargo sus rasgos eran japoneses. Él también miraba a mis ojos. Me sonrió durante unos momentos y me extendió una flor y su pañuelo antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie en cuanto terminé mis oraciones por mi madre. Era extraño, pero yo no sentía vergüenza junto a él de que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle a ella. Por un momento sentí que era el único que tenía derecho a escuchar esa conversación.

Caminamos hacia la salida del cementerio, donde me esperaban mis parientes. Me despedí de él con un ademán y él hizo lo mismo. Durante esa noche, después de llorar por mi nueva soledad, recordé un detalle que entonces no noté: Él no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Decidí levantarme más temprano para llegar a mis clases en la universidad para irme a vivir a la casa de mi madre. Alquilé mi departamento, herencia de mi padre, y me mudé a la casita de color blanco. Una vecina que había sido su mejor amiga me contó que mi madre hablaba mucho de mí, que le compartía mis extensas cartas y postales y que era muy querida en el barrio. Entonces recordé al pelirrojo y pregunté por él. Tenía curiosidad.

La señora Yumi me dijo que era mi vecino de la casa del lado. Nadie sabía mucho de él, pero que mi madre siempre le invitaba a comer y conversaba con él, lo que era extraño porque ese muchacho era mudo. Era como si ella lo hubiera adoptado como su hijo. El joven efectivamente vivía solo y nadie sabía en qué trabajaba o qué hacía. En realidad, muchos lo tomaban por loco y se apartaban de él. Incluso ella le temía un poco. Se decía que sus padres habían sido asesinados en presencia suya cuando era niño, que fue trasladado a un hogar de menores y que al salir regresó a su casa. Que quizá ese trauma era el que le había quitado el habla. Pero no faltaban quienes decían que era un traficante o yakuza y que eso explicaba el por qué no se relacionaba con la gente. Que incluso podía ser un asesino.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Los días pasaban y me era difícil vivir sola en la casa. Debido al poco tiempo que me dejaban mis labores universitarias, no comía muy bien y la casa estaba en completo desorden. Quizá debía volver a mi departamento y ver el modo de convencer a alguna amiga para que se viniera conmigo... un día decidí salir al patio trasero de mi casa a ordenar un poco, en una semana que tuve tres días libres. Me acerqué a la pared de madera que dividía mi casa de la de mi vecino y noté lo vieja que estaba. Necesitaba una reparación, estaba llena de agujeros. Estaba inspeccionando cuando mi vista se dirigió más allá... hacia el patio del pelirrojo. Me sorprendí mucho con lo que vi.

Un viejo cobertizo en el que había varios estantes... llenos de figuritas de cerámica. Mi silencioso vecino era artesano y en ese momento moldeaba una figurita. Recordé que sobre los muebles de mamá habían figuritas muy hermosas. Entonces mi vecino se levantó y salió. Yo seguí contemplando las figuritas y esforzando la vista para verlas mejor cuando una pupila violeta se cruzó en mi campo visual, tan repentinamente que me asusté y caí hacia atrás, sobre mi traserito.

-Lo... lo siento... no era mi intención espiarte... yo... yo... - me intenté explicar en cuanto me incorporé.

Pero él habría una puerta que yo no había descubierto y que comunicaba nuestros patios traseros. Me sonrió y me extendió un paquetito blanco. Luego consultó su reloj y salió corriendo. Eso me resultó extraño, porque usualmente se veía muy tranquilo y calmado. Entró a su casa y no volvió a salir.

Ya sentada en mi sofá preferido, abrí el paquetito. Y lloré de la emoción. Era una figurita en la que se veía una mesa y tres personas sentadas a ella, charlando. Mi madre al centro, estaba reproducida perfectamente. A su lado, una joven morena que supuse debía ser yo. Me llamó la atención notar que esa joven llevaba un lazo en el cabello: yo usualmente ataba el mío con ligas. Frente a mí, en la mesa, junto a mamá, estaba él y eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Me levanté e inspeccioné las demás figuras existentes en la casa. Eran muy bonitas y de temas muy variados, como costumbres japonesas y esas cosas. Nunca había visto piezas tan bellas. Decidí visitar a mi vecino para agradecer su amabilidad.

Pero por más que llamé a su puerta, nadie contestó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Aquella noche desperté sudando, muy angustiada. Intentaba normalizar mi respiración cuando noté lo claro que estaba afuera. ¡Pero no eran más de las tres de la mañana!

La casa del pelirrojo se incendiaba.

De inmediato salí de la mía, por si el fuego la alcanzaba. Los bomberos controlaron el fuego rápidamente y pronto se marcharon. El pelirrojo miraba sin comprender hacia los escombros donde estaban sepultados sus recuerdos y sus figuritas de cerámica, que se rompieron cundo el cobertizo cayó sobre ellas. Sostenía una caja que al parecer, fue lo único que logró rescatar.

Me impactó el que los vecinos se alejaran tan pronto, dejándolo solo. Yo misma debía levantarme muy temprano para asistir a clases. Pero no podía dejar de ver hacia la persona que en el suelo, abrazaba su caja con fuerza.

-Ven conmigo, por favor. Pasa esta noche en mi casa- le dije sonriendo.

Pero él no se movió. Incluso negó con la cabeza.

Sentí deseos de golpearlo... ¡no lo entendía! Esa noche hacía frío y él no tenía donde pasarla. Entré furiosa a mi casa, pero salí a los dos minutos, con mantas.

Coloqué una sobre él. La otra era para mí y me senté a su lado.

-En ese caso me quedaré contigo.-

Nunca comprenderé por qué cometí tal locura esa noche. Sentí tantas cosas extrañas... no sé si era compasión... quería conocerlo, saber más de él... ayudarlo, era tan misterioso... después de un rato él me miró. A pesar de las mantas, yo estaba tiritando. Se levantó y finalmente me acompañó hasta mi casa.

Le serví leche caliente y extendí un futón para él sobre la alfombra del comedor. También le prendí una estufa y coloqué otra manta sobre él. Rato después me fui a dormir.

Cuando sentí la puerta de afuera cerrarse, no lo dudé nuevamente, tomé mi manta y salí a la calle.

-¡Condenado pelirrojo, tantas veces que salgas lo haré yo también, así que entra a la casa y nos ahorras este desvelo! - le grité cuando lo encontré sentado frente a los escombros. Él me miró con sorpresa y sin saber por qué, comencé a reírme... ¡era una situación tan ridícula! Él también rió y esta vez me acompañó a casa consciente que yo decía la verdad y que esa noche dormiría allí.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Llegué realmente cansada de la universidad. ¡Había dormido tan poquito, por perseguir a ese obstinado! Pero el recuerdo me hacía reír. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, me sorprendí al notar todo en perfecto orden: el piso encerado, los muebles libres de polvo... incluso la cocina estaba muy limpia. Y algo hervía sobre el fuego. Yo no podía moverme debido a la sorpresa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era el pelirrojo. Entre los escombros de su casa encontró su televisor inservible y lo traía con él. Yo no sabía qué decirle ni imaginaba que se traía ahora ese hombrecillo. Me indicó el reloj de la pared y su televisor.

Ah... a esa hora quizá daba su programa favorito.

En mi habitación tenía televisor. Así que lo trasladé hasta el comedor y lo coloqué sobre la mesa. En cuanto lo encendí, el pelirrojo tomó el control remoto y puso un canal en especial.

Escuché una canción muy movida mientras en la cocina, servía dos platos de comida. Sin duda que lo había preparado él. Le serví, me serví y me acomodé a su lado para comer, en tanto agradecía su amabilidad ese día. Él me sonrió y volvió su atención al programa. Yo comencé a verlo distraída.

Era increíble la mutación del silencioso pelirrojo frente a la historia que estaba presenciando. Estaba muy animado. Pero algo pasaba. En esa historia salía un pelirrojo como él. Yo no entendía mucho la historia, pero cuando ese tipo... Kenshin, creo que se llamaba, tenía que marcharse, abrazó a una jovencita, la misma que lo estaba convenciendo de no irse. A mí me dio mucha tristeza cuando terminó el capítulo. Pero el pelirrojo lloraba y no podía consolarle.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Había pasado un mes desde el incendio y el pelirrojo se había instalado definitivamente en mi casa. El terreno en el que alguna vez estuvo su casita estaba ya limpio y libre de escombros que él mismo se dedicó a sacar. Pero a pesar de que había vendido las figuritas que había logrado rescatar a muy buen precio, no tenía dinero suficiente para reconstruír su taller, aunque al menos podía obtener insumos para hacer nuevas figuras. Esto lo tenía muy triste. Por eso le ofrecí una habitación vacía de mi casa para que la usara de taller. Él me agradecía el gesto encargándose de mi casa. Las vecinas en cuanto podían me advertían que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad él me robaría o haría daño, pero yo cerraba mis oídos a tales comentarios.

-¡En vez de decirme esas cosas deberían intentar conocerlo!- las cortaba. Ya no volvieron a meterse en el asunto.

Además, el pelirrojo contaba con otra habitación en la que tenía una cama para él. La construimos juntos: debido a mi carrera yo sabía manejar diferentes aparatos y herramientas y él me miraba sorprendido mientras terminaba de armar su nuevo lecho o manejaba la sierra eléctrica.

El pelirrojo era muy especial y eso yo me jactaba de ser la única que lo sabía. Lo gracioso era que a las nueve de la noche, todas las semanas, detenía sus labores e iba a ver su programa favorito: Rurouni Kenshin.

Y yo, cuando no tenía que estudiar o hacer alguna maqueta, le acompañaba.

-Mi nombre es Kori- le dije un día. - Me gustaría conocer el tuyo, para no llamarte simplemente pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo sonrió como siempre. Pero se lo pregunté en un mal momento, ya que empezaba su programa. Lo miré con cierto fastidio y entonces pronuncié:

-Muy bien, ya que no quieres darme a conocer tu nombre, te llamaré "Kenshin" como el que sale en la tele y asunto arreglado.

La cara del pelirrojo se iluminó. Alargó su mano hasta mí y tocó el trozo de tela que sujetaba mi cabello. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Me miraba de extraño modo... con tanta... ternura y algo más, que me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Él no dejaba de mirarme y yo rogaba para que su programa volviera de los anuncios comerciales que estaban dando. Afortunadamente así fue.

Esa noche, en mi cama, al cerrar mis ojos, veía sus ojos y esa manera de mirar a los míos. Pero al día siguiente tenía un examen de Historia del Arte, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Salí con uno de mis compañeros. Llevaba bastante tiempo insistiéndome y accedí. Debo reconocer que me divertí esa tarde, pero le pedí que me llevara a mi casa temprano. A regañadientes aceptó. Noté que había bebido algo. Al llegar a mi casa, insistió en pasar y pensando en servirle un café, cerré la puerta tras de nosotros.

Pero me tomó por la cintura y me dobló contra sí, intentando besarme. Yo apartaba el rostro y en algún momento grité. Entonces él me golpeó para atontarme y acallar mis gritos. Y me tocaba de un modo que me resultaba repugnante.

-¿Crees que no sé que te gusto? Deja de hacerte la víctima e intentamos pasarlo bien de una vez.

-¡Suéltame, imb... - me tapaba la boca, pero lo mordí - ¡Kenshin¡Kenshin!

-No te va a resultar, sé que vives sola...

No alcanzó a terminar. Un puñetazo en pleno rostro lo lanzó al suelo. Kenshin encendió las luces para estudiarlo mejor. Noté que portaba un arma: Una espada... con el filo invertido, como el del chico de la tele.

Mi compañero se lanzó contra él, pero Kenshin se apartó a tiempo y el otro se estrelló con la pared. Kenshin entonces abrió la puerta. Mi compañero alzó la vista para contemplar a Kenshin. No sé qué vio en su rostro en ese momento, pues Kenshin me daba la espalda. Pero sea lo que sea, lo atemorizó mucho y salió de la casa mascullando disculpas.

Yo aún estaba en shock, estaba muy asustada y no atinaba a moverme. Kenshin entró a su habitación y pronto salió con una manta, con la que cubrió mi cuerpo. Entonces me di cuenta que mis ropas estaban desgarradas, viéndose parte de mi piel y mi ropa interior: en un rincón, junto a la pared, brillaba un cuchillo. Mi compañero había destrozado mis ropas con eso y aun mi piel presentaba algunos cortes. Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kenshin se acercó lentamente hasta mí y me abrazó. Sentí su reconfortante calidez en torno a mí y no me negué cuando me guió hasta mi habitación. Me quitó los zapatos y... sé que esto suena extraño, pero me quitó lo que quedaba de mi ropa y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente. Una vez estuve dentro, reconfortó mi cuerpo golpeado con una suave esponja, aunque me quejé al contacto del agua con mis heridas.

Cerré mis ojos, recordando mi infancia cuando entre mi padre y mi madre me bañaban. Luego me envolvían en una toalla que siempre era más grande que yo, y cubriéndome de besos, me llevaban a mi cama.

Con excepción de los besos, Kenshin repitió lo anterior. Y de alguna manera, hubiera deseado que él...

Ya en mi cama, me colocó el pijama en cuanto cubrió mis heridas con gasa. Era tan raro el que yo no sintiera miedo con él... a pesar de sus manos ásperas y callosas debido a su oficio, me curaba con mucho cuidado, como si sus manos fuesen plumas. Era muy delicado conmigo e imaginé por un momento que él moldeaba en mí a una de sus figuras.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Iba al cementerio cada dos semanas a visitar la tumba de mis padres y siempre sorprendía flores frescas de color blanco. Sabía que era él quien las llevaba y sentía que debía hacer algo por él, como acompañarlo cuando veía su serie favorita, lo que me suponía cierto esfuerzo porque no soy muy asidua a ver televisión. Pero como la historia era buena, debo reconocer que empezó a interesarme mucho. Un día me sonreí mucho cuando Kenshin, antes de comenzar el programa, sacó su caja (la que rescató del incendio) y me mostró las figuritas e imágenes que tenía en ella, y que correspondían a su serie favorita. ¡El pelirrojo era todo un fanático de la serie! Puso las figuritas sobre la mesa y me mostró emocionado las imágenes que tenía de ellas. Incluso jugaba. Parecía un niño pequeño con su juguete favorito... ¡y es que lo eran!

Me indicó una figura de "Kenshin Himura" -yo ya me estaba aprendiendo los nombres- y se indicó a sí mismo. Luego apuntó a la de Kaoru. Y con un ademán me indicó que era yo. Parecía que quería decirme que nosotros éramos ellos.

-No, no... él es un espadachín y tú un artesano muy talentoso. Y yo... solo soy una estudiante, no una Kendoka. ¿ves la diferencia?

Kenshin entonces puso a "Kaoru" al medio de las demás figuritas -que parecían ser los tipos malos de la serie- y movió a "Kenshin" que blandía su espada, de modo que las figuritas de los villanos cayeron. Entonces se llevó a Kaoru a un lugar seguro.

-Quieres decir que tú... ¿me protegerás como Kenshin a Kaoru?-

Él sonrió muy ampliamente, asintiendo. Luego hizo que las figuritas caídas se levantaran y se fueran.

- Y como Kenshin, no matarás a nadie¿verdad?. - él asintió nuevamente. -Eres muy lindo, sabes. Pero explícame... ¿por qué a mí¿por qué insistes en cuidarme?

Para mi desmayo, había empezado su serie y le prestó atención, ignorándome. Rápidamente ordenó sus figuritas y las alineó frente al televisor. Estoy segura que de haber tenido un gi fucsia y un hakama blanco, los habría usado para ver la serie, como los niños que se disfrazan de sus héroes.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Comenzaba la primavera y una fiesta se celebraría en el templo con motivo de ello. Los cerezos se abrían y junto a mis compañeras de estudio quedamos de ir. Me pidieron que llevara a Kenshin, ya que cuando iban a trabajar o estudiar a mi casa, él las trataba muy amablemente.

Me encontré con Kenshin camino a casa ese día. Entraba a una tienda con una caja en las manos. Me acerqué y lo saludé. Él se acercó al mostrador donde un anciano lo atendió enseguida.

-¡Hola, muchacho, qué bueno que has vuelto por aquí! La gente se muere por comprar tus nuevos trabajos.

Kenshin le entregó la cajita y recibió a cambio un fajo de billetes. Sonrió y agradeció con un gesto amable.

-Tu padre también era muy talentoso, pero creo que nunca tanto como tú. Nunca dejaré de lamentar el modo en que murió. Tú tenías como ocho años, y han pasado como veinte años ya¿verdad?

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-O sea que tú tienes... ¿veintiocho años¡Pero no los demuestras!.- le pregunté. Kenshin río quedito y el anciano de la tienda también.

-Así que usted es su modelo¿no?. Este chico hace como tres años siempre moldea figuras suyas.

-No lo creo- le comenté. - nos conocemos hace tan solo tres meses.-

-Mire, aquí tengo una, que es mía. Se parece mucho a usted. Bajo la base está tallada la fecha.

-6 de Julio de 1995. - Era una chica con cuadernos bajo el brazo, y vestía como yo. Miré a Kenshin con extrañeza. - ¿soy yo¿De verdad? ... pero... ¿cómo?

Él bajaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba tenuemente.

El anciano volvía con otra figurita.

-Esta es la que más me gusta. Es muy romántica. Mi esposa me rogó para que no la vendiera.

En la escena aparecía "yo" y Kenshin sujetándome suavemente por la cintura, mirándome con adoración en tanto yo desviaba la vista al suelo, con algo de tinte en las mejillas.

-6 de Julio de 1996- leí. No me atrevía a mirarlo. El anciano sonrió y pronto salí de allí, junto a Kenshin.

Curiosamente noté que ambas fechas coincidían con mi cumpleaños.

No sabía qué decir. Kenshin mantenía la cabeza baja a mi lado. Recordé lo de la fiesta en el templo y lo invité. Él tocó sus ropas y negó con la cabeza.

La tensión ya había pasado.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso¿si?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Kenshin era bajito, así que arreglé las ropas tradicionales de mi padre para él. Cuando salí de mi habitación, vestida con un kimono, él se veía muy bien. Me miraba con la boca abierta sin poderla cerrar. Me extendió entonces un pañuelo verde de seda, muy hermoso.

Era cierto. Yo era "Kaoru". No tenía nada de malo ponerme el pañuelo en la coleta. Kenshin sonrió muy complacido y ofreciéndome su brazo, salimos de la casa.

Debía reconocer que mi parecido con la actriz que interpretaba a la jovencita en la serie llamaba mucho la atención. En más de alguna ocasión alguien me pidió un autógrafo de "Kaori Hayahama". Pero había una diferencia entre ambas. Sus ojos eran intensamente azules. Los míos, de igual modo, eran negrísimos como la noche. Por lo que sabía, nuestras edades eran similares también. De hecho, ella cumple años un día después que yo.

Mis compañeras simpatizaban con Kenshin y esa noche nos divertimos mucho, parecía que estuviéramos en otra época, no en el siglo veinte, al menos en el templo. Volvimos muy tarde a casa con Kenshin, en cuanto a mis amigas las dejamos seguras frente a sus departamentos o en algún taxi. Yo llevaba algunos pececitos de colores en una bolsa que Kenshin ganó para mí. No sé cómo sacaba tan rápido la raquetita de papel del agua que esta apenas se mojaba, trayendo al pececito en ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Había salido finalmente de vacaciones de verano y estaba muy contenta. Me había pasado las tres últimas noches sin dormir acabando un proyecto y llegué tan cansada a casa que apenas y saludé a Kenshin, me dejé caer sobre el sofá y dormí profundamente.

Al principio no noté que había algo extraño en la casa. Horas más tarde, desperté recostada en mi cama, con el pijama puesto. Me sentí algo molesta con esto y me incorporé. Noté que no estaba en mi habitación, sino en la de él. Lo supe al ver la gran cantidad de pósters en las paredes de su serie favorita.

Esto me llenó de indignación y sólo Dios sabe qué horribles cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Llegué hasta Kenshin que sonriendo, arrastraba uno de mis muebles fuera de mi habitación, y le dí una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a tocarme mientras duermo, maldito libidinoso!

Los ojos de Kenshin se llenaron de lágrimas que reprimió para que no cayeran. Bajó la cabeza y terminó de arrastrar el mueble hacia fuera.

-¿¡No me escuchaste!? Maldición, no quiero que vuelvas a desnudarme... no es correcto... no... - mi vista se posó en el calendario. Seis de julio. Día de mi cumpleaños.

Un momento. Yo salí de clases el cuatro de julio. Es decir, había dormido dos días seguidos...

Entonces, confusa, entré a mi habitación, siguiéndolo.

Kenshin estaba pintando las paredes de un color muy bonito que me gustó mucho. Entonces salí al comedor y noté las cortinas nuevas. También estaba recién pintado, pero seco.

Él lo había hecho todo. Había arreglado mi casa con sus ahorros. Era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Comprendí que al dormir tanto, en el sofá, él debió arrastrarme a su habitación, porque sabía que en la mía y en el comedor me intoxicaría con la pintura fresca a la que él le daba la segunda mano. Probablemente me había puesto el pijama recién, porque aún olía a detergente. Noté además su futoncito enrollado junto a la pared del comedor. No se imaginan lo mal que me sentí.

-Perdóname, soy muy tonta, yo no sabía... Kenshin... -

Él me acarició el cabello, me abrazó y me besó en la frente. Sacó un paquete del mueble, envuelto en un trozo de tela, y me lo dio.

-No puedo recibirlo... no después de cómo te he tratado... me siento mal por desconfiar de ti.

Kenshin lo colocó entre mis manos.

Recordé algo en ese momento. Yo también le traía algo. Yo estudiaba con beca y mis padres me habían dejado una buena herencia, por lo que a veces podía gastar en pequeños caprichos como éste. Le indiqué mi bolso y le dije que lo abriera, que era todo para él. Lo abrió y su cara de emoción me alegró mucho.

Venían los cinco primeros tomos de su historieta favorita. Kenshin me sonrió, me levantó tomándome por el talle y comenzó a girar conmigo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Era mi turno de abrir mi regalo. Esto ya parecía navidad. E imaginé que quisiera pasarla con él.

Una joven morena era abrazada tiernamente por el pelirrojo. En la base estaba la fecha actual. Pero decía algo más...

"Te amo".

Mi corazón se detuvo y lo miré, sonrojada. Yo no sabía qué decirle y noté que él temblaba un poco. Se acercó a mí y me dejé abrazar.

Me extendió entonces una carta, que venía dentro del paquete.

Es curioso, pero como alguien que está ligada al arte, en cierta manera, puedo decir que no conozco a ningún artista que tenga buena caligrafía y la de Kenshin no era la excepción, pero al menos se le entendía lo que decía.

"Señorita Kori:

Supongo que usted ya habrá notado mis sentimientos hacia usted. Estos se remontan a muchos años atrás, tanto, que se sorprendería. Cuando su madre vino a este barrio, y usted estudiaba tanto y apenas se veían más que en vacaciones, ella me hablaba mucho de usted. Aprendí a conocerla a través de su madre que era la única mujer que me aceptó en su casa, en estos diez años que llevo viviendo en este lugar.

Cuando su madre me mostraba sus fotografías, yo sentía algo especial en mi interior, me enamoré de su sonrisa cálida y su madre, amablemente, me regaló un par de fotos suyas. Compartíamos sus cartas y postales. Yo deseaba conocerla en persona, pero soy muy torpe y aunque la esperaba, no me atrevía a venir cuando usted se pasaba los días aquí. Sentía miedo a que me rechazara por no hablar, como los vecinos. Me emocioné mucho cuando me invitó a vivir con usted.

Sé que no tengo posibilidades con usted que es joven y con un brillante futuro por delante. Pero al menos, permítame acompañarla y cuidarla. Nunca la defraudaré

Le entrego mis sentimientos más puros. Por siempre, su servidor."

Miré emocionada a Kenshin, Él sonreía algo apenado. Con su rostro salpicado de pintura, se veía encantador, como siempre.

No sabía qué decir o como actuar. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentimientos me impulsaran.

Lo abracé fuertemente. Y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. No estaba segura de amarlo, pero algo muy fuerte dentro de mí lo anhelaba desde hacía mucho...

Me besó tan tiernamente... cubrió mi rostro y mis manos de besos. Me acerqué más, si es que podía, y le pedí que si era cierto todo lo que me decía, me lo demostrara del modo que creyera más apropiado.

Me miró confundido un momento, paralizado. Tomó uno de los botones de mi pijama y me miró, como pidiendo permiso para desabrocharlo. Asentí, preguntándome si acaso estaba loca. ¡Me entregaría a un hombre del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre! Pero a ese hombre yo lo conocía mejor que a cualquiera que pudiera nombrar. Y él me conocía como nadie más podía hacerlo. Y me amaba de un modo muy transparente.

Suspirando en su habitación ordenada, me recostó en la cama. Se acomodó junto a mí y comenzó a besarme lentamente. Deslizaba su lengua entre mis labios y me producía algunas cosquillas. Me quitó el pijama y besó cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si fuera un ritual. Me acariciaba y yo sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Su cuerpo era delgado, pero muy hermoso, como si hubiera sido esculpido. Yo lo tocaba, maravillada ante el contacto... su piel estaba muy caliente y le ayudé a despojarse de sus ropas. Kenshin estaba desnudo ante mí, y envolviendo mi rostro entre sus manos, volvía a besarme, recostándose sobre mí. Y yo le abrazaba y repetía palabras cariñosas para él. Y le pedía que no me soltara, que era mi hombre más importante, que también yo... lo amaba.

De tanto en tanto tocaba la piel al interior de mis muslos. Empezó a besar mis senos, a mordisquearlos con cuidado, mirándome por si me dolía, como si contuviera todo lo que sentía. Yo no quería que se detuviera y me arqueaba bajo él, que deslizaba su lengua hacia mi vientre y pronto... más abajo.

Con una rodilla separó mis piernas y empezó a acomodarse. Me preparé para recibirlo y a pesar del dolor, fue algo demasiado hermoso para mí. Yo lo sentía moverse en mi interior y gemía sin darme cuenta. Él tomaba mis manos, apoyándose sobre ellas en la cama y seguía con sus movimientos. Aunque me resultaba aún doloroso, ya que mi cuerpo todavía se adaptaba al de él, no quería que se detuviera y sentía que ese era mi regalo. Un regalo que la vida me ofrecía y que yo no quería rechazar... el amor de Kenshin, mi silencioso compañero.

Kenshin se detuvo. Aún dentro de mí se sentó en la cama, sobre sus rodillas, conmigo sobre él. Estábamos unidos, pero él quería mirar tranquilamente mi rostro. Me besaba luego, nuevamente y yo aferrada a su espalda, le respondía con toda la intensidad que podía transmitir en mi beso. Acarició mi rostro con el suyo, frotándolo y sentí su ligera barba. De alguna manera, mucho rato después, me acomodó cuidadosamente y empezó a moverse dentro nuevamente.

Supe que él había alcanzado el clímax cuando se detuvo y cayó sobre mí, suspirando aliviado. Yo lo abracé y rodando sobre su espalda, me atrajo sobre él.

Kenshin miraba mi rostro. Mi cabello negro, suelto, enmarcando mis facciones. Su cabello rojizo también estaba esparcido sobre la cama. Kenshin no dejaba de besarme, pero algo había que no le hacía completamente feliz, eso yo lo intuía.

-Te amo- le dije. - Cuando que te conocí, comencé a amarte, Kenshin.

Kenshin tocó sus labios y puso triste cara. Entonces lo supe: él también quería decirme cosas, pero no podía.

-Amor, no sufras por eso... yo lo sé... y eso me hace muy feliz- le dije, intentando calmarlo.

-Te... a...mo.-

Sorprendida, escuché su voz. Era muy ronca y desafinada... posiblemente debido al largo tiempo sin hablar. Entonces era cierto que era un trauma de su infancia... aunque su voz sonaba horrible, lo abracé fuertemente. Él también estaba muy feliz, y me repetía constantemente tan sencillas palabras.

-Te amo... te amo... te amo... te amo...

Y aunque fuesen tan sencillas, entre nosotros, era lo único que bastaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Me levanté con su camisa favorita. Se acercaba el año nuevo y mi esposo volvía de la tienda con sus ganancias, contento. Me tomó de la cintura y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Te amo.-

-No es cierto. Te agrado solo porque me parezco a la novia de Kenshin¿verdad?- le repliqué, sonriendo. Pero yo sabía que no era cierto. De hecho, él comenzó a ver la serie cuando yendo por la calle vio un afiche promocional de la misma, y notó que la protagonista se parecía a mí. Como notó que el protagonista era idéntico a él, comenzó a ver la serie con mayor entusiasmo. Ahora, que la trama fuera buena y que él se fanatizara, era otro cuento.

Por la tarde fuimos al cementerio a agradecer a mi mamá el cuidarnos todo este tiempo. Yo esperaba terminar mi carrera en dos años más para tener hijos. Kenshin respetaba mi decisión y en cuanto pudo hablar fluidamente, me contó su historia.

Efectivamente sus padres fueron asesinados frente a él. De manera cruel uno de los asaltantes colocó sus deditos en torno al gatillo haciendo que el pequeño disparara. Aunque esto lo supo la policía, que llegó alertada por un vecino, no pudieron hacer nada por atrapar a los delincuentes. Por ello, Kenshin, en el orfanato, si bien recibió mucho cuidado y cariño por parte de las monjas, jamás pudo olvidar ese episodio ni volvió a hablar.

En cuanto salió al cumplir los dieciocho años, buscó a los agresores para saldar cuentas. Los detuvo mientras asaltaban a una nueva familia, y ya que el chico había practicado kendo en el orfanato, no le fue difícil reducir a esos sujetos con su espada de madera. La policía se los llevó y Kenshin decidió, tranquilo, volver a su antigua casa. Reconstruyó el cobertizo de su padre y se dedicó a las artesanías, como él le enseñó de pequeño.

Pero casi no salía de casa y cuando lo hacía, estaba sucio de cerámica y pintura. Además, se veía extraño con sus cabellos rojos y ojos violetas y no faltó quien decía que era el diablo. Kenshin ya no se interesó por relacionarse con gente tan superflua hasta que llegó mi madre y ella, un día, descubrió su cobertizo como lo hiciera yo y lo invitó a tomar el té para hablar sobre ello.

El resto de la historia, creo que la conocemos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Su nombre no era Kenshin, sino Isshinta.

Pero le gustaba que lo llamara Kenshin y yo no veía por qué no cumplirle su capricho.

Un día le llevé algunas piezas de cerámica a mi profesora de Historia del Arte y quedó fascinada con ellas. Tanto, que montó una exposición en la universidad cuando Kenshin accedió. Las piezas de costumbres antiguas captaron la atención de personalidades del diseño, las bellas geishas con sus kimonos levemente caídos, los niños jugando con pelotas de papel... Kenshin me comentó que le gustó tanto la serie de Rurouni Kenshin que estudió antiguas fotografías e historia para hacer esas reproducciones. El museo de Historia de Tokio le pidió algunos de sus trabajos para exhibirlos permanentemente y pronto el nombre de mi esposo se hizo conocido dentro de mi mundo: el diseño. Pero a pesar de la fama y lo cotizado de sus figuras, él era muy humilde, y seguía vendiendo algunas piezas al anciano de la tienda, hasta el día en que este murió.

Han pasado ya casi siete años desde que lo conocí, y debo reconocer que no habla mucho aún y que muchas veces me sorprendo entendiendo sus señas. Los niños me preguntan cómo lo hago... incluso algunas personas, pero eso, sólo yo lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón.

Tenemos dos niños preciosos: Kenshin y Kaoru. Obvio¿no?

Salí de la universidad hace ya cuatro años, y ejerzo como asesora de proyectos a las empresas e industrias. Kenshin, por su parte, construyó un lindo cobertizo nuevo - que yo proyecte, ejem- y enseña a los niños a moldear figuritas de cerámica. Cuando Kenshin se hizo famoso, los vecinos se interesaron en él, Kenshin les dio calabazas y conversó conmigo para irnos de ese lugar a uno nuevo. Por supuesto, accedí.

Se acerca el año nuevo, 2004.

Hace algunos años tuvimos un encuentro curioso. Nos reunimos con Kaori Hayahama y Ken Nihimura, a quienes vimos en una exposición de Kenshin hace casi cuatro años atrás. Conversamos sobre la entrega de Tsukio Hen, que Kenshin se lloró completa. Con Kaori nos mirábamos curiosas... ambas teníamos un embarazo de ocho meses y cuando supo que estábamos de cumpleaños casi el mismo día, se rió y conversamos largo rato. Yo le conté algo de mi historia de amor con Kenshin y ella me comentó la suya con Ken. Desde entonces nos hicimos amigas. Ken bromeaba con que nos confundía... es una persona muy cálida, e invitó a Kenshin a realizar su taller para los niños de un hogar al que él iba a enseñar kendo.

Estos recuerdos me parecen graciosos... ¡si hubieran visto la cara de Kenshin cuando su homónimo murió al final del Seisohen! Estuvo con una depresión enorme, pero le comenté que no era la historia que escribió Watsuki y cuando conversó con Ken y supo que él también estaba furioso con el final - y más porque tuvo que interpretarlo- se sintió mejor. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando entre los dos escribieron un guión nuevo completito reivindicando la historia de Kenshin con un final feliz y muchos hijos y nietos... de aquí a que la Sony se anime a editarlo...

Estos hombres...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

-¿Qué escribes, amor?-

El pelirrojo de treinta y cinco años apoya su rostro sobre el hombro de la joven de veintisiete frente al computador. Ella guarda el documento y se quita sus gafas.

-Nuestra historia-

-Mmmmmhhhhhhh... Te amo. ¿Sabes que estos años junto a ti han sido los mejores de mi vida? Deberías poner eso en tu escrito.

-¿Sí?- la mujer miró en torno a ella, notando las nuevas figuritas de Kenshin y Kaoru sobre una repisa del fanático de su marido. Claro que Kaoru siempre le quedaba mal hecha: miraba con unos impresionantes ojos negros a su Kenshin.

-¿Sabes, Kori...? Quisiera demostrarte, esta noche, mi amor por ti de un modo apropiado. ¿Me lo permites?

-No lo has pedido de un modo adecuado. Los niños pueden escucharte.

Kenshin entonces toma la ropa de Kori y comienza a tironearla quedito, mirándola intensamente. Ella asiente, abrazándolo. Hay cosas que indudablemente, nunca cambiarán...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Diciembre 19, 2003.

Notas de Blankaoru.

Escribí esta historia porque se me ocurrió de pronto. Parece que es cortita y no creo que la continúe. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que es primera vez que escribo en prosa en primera persona. Kenshin y Kori... soy tan original con los nombres... ahora que lo pienso, pude desarrollar mejor sus personalidades, aunque no sé... ambos tienen toques míos. Como mis ojos negros o el fanatismo de Kenshin por la serie... a mí también me habría gustado hacer figuritas como él, pero no se me da mucho... ¡sueño con tener un gi fucsia y una hakama blanca mientras veo mis videos favoritos! Y si conocieran mi habitación, se reirían mucho.

Bueno, otro fanfic mío en el que los personajes no son reencarnaciones de, aunque personalmente me gustaría escribir algo así algún día. En fin... no les aburro más y espero sus comentarios. Les agradezco, por cierto, todo el cariño y el interés demostrado en "Actuación sin Libreto" y "Un día Dentro de Ti". Me sorprenden mucho. Y me animan de un modo que no se imaginan.

Blankaoru


End file.
